


Love Lesson

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, All Rights Reserved, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, References to pornography, SKz Smut, Spanking, Stray Kids Smut, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, instruction and guidance, jisung's just a horn dog, stray kids x reader, the ice cream melts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Jisung’s your best friend, but he’s been feeling a little irritable lately. In an effort to lift his mood, you plan an evening of fun. But it turns out to be quite different…
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Love Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Inspired by a conversation I had with someone re Jisung's enthusiasm when it comes to learning. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback appreciated through AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Wandering absently around the supermarket, you pursed your lips as you browsed the ice cream stored behind the frosty freezer door.

You smiled in satisfaction as you found the one you were looking for. Cookie dough flavour had always been his favourite, and you only hoped the small treat would help to pull him out of the funk he’d been in lately.

Living with your best friend was nothing short of amazing, and you loved it 99% of the time.

The other 1% of your experience with him was less than pleasant, but that was only when he got those days where he was snappy and frustrated. You were never sure why he got so irritable, and he’d never tell you. So you made it a point to avoid him, give him his space, and just be there if he needed you.

And today was one of those days.

He’d been utterly short with you this morning before you left for work, practically ushering you out of the door before you’d even had a chance to put your shoes on. You couldn’t help but feel like he was actively _trying_ to get rid of you, which was so unlike him. You normally couldn’t move for Jisung whining your name or sneaking into your room to spend some time with you, whether that was to watch a movie or simply cuddle. It was all completely platonic, of course. You’d never risk embarrassing him on the few occasions that he had gotten a little… overexcited by the contact. He’d just make his stammered excuses, leaving your room with flushed cheeks and an impossibly apparent erection.

Honestly? You found it cute.

And you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of offering to take care of it for him. Picturing the look on his face and the way he’d stare at you in wide eyed awe at your proposal… The thought made you giddy with adoration.

But that was an offer for another day. Today, you were on best friend duty. And best friend duty involved his favourite ice cream, favourite movie, and plenty of care and attention.

And that was exactly what you had in mind.

* * *

##### Stepping into your apartment with your grocery bags in hand, you kicked the door shut behind you and dumped the bags to the floor so you could shrug off your coat.

“Ji? I’m home!”

You furrowed your brow as you heard no reply or welcome, heaving the bags into your arms and dumping them on the kitchen counter.

You started unpacking the groceries, shoving them into the shelves or fridge, half expecting Jisung to walk out of his room with his perfectly dishevelled hair and oversized hoodie. But he didn’t.

Grumbling under your breath, you picked out the ice cream you’d bought for him, grabbing two spoons from the drawer before heading to his room. You’d just have to go to him, even though you knew he’d probably be annoyed with you. But what else were you supposed to-

“ _Ugh… ahh_ -”

You stopped in your tracks as you approached Jisung’s bedroom, your face morphing with confusion. The subtlest of sounds resounded from behind the door, and they sounded like…

You bit on your lip as the unfamiliar whines got an octave louder, and your heart did a small skip as you recognised the gentle expletives of pleasure.

Pressing your ear to the door, you listened intently. You knew this was a total invasion of privacy, but in all honesty, you’d never heard a sound so fucking sweet before.

“ _Mmhm… a- ahh_ ”

A stinging of excitement lashed through you, your core tightening involuntarily at the thought of what he was doing in there. His high pitched moans sent shivers across your spine, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up.

You took a step back, processing what to do next.

Should you interrupt? Burst in through the door? Wait for him to finish…? That would be the respectful thing to do, but…

Swallowing hard, you tentatively knocked on the door. You should at least give him the chance to cover his modesty before you entered. Bursting in on him like this would just be too mean. You did live together, after all.

Sounds of desperate rustling and movement came from the room, and your heart raced as you waited for his response.

“W- What?”

You broke into a helpless smile at how his voice was laced with raspy tones, bordering on breathless.

“Can I come in?” You asked, maintaining your calm demeanour.

“Y- yes.”

You pushed on the doorknob, cracking it open just a peek before you stepped inside.

The room was mostly dark, save only for the small lamp on his desk. The curtains were closed, his clothes strewn around the floor as was typical of Jisung. You knew there was an organised chaos to it somewhere.

You immediately noticed the half-open laptop that had been shoved to the bottom of his bed, your eyes putting together exactly what he’d been up to as you absorbed the headphones resting around his neck and the bed sheets that were covering his bottom half, haphazardly gathered around him to hide anything that would have been _obviously_ noticeable.

Stifling your urge to coo at him, you held up the ice cream in your hands.

“Look what I got!” You smiled, moving to his bed.

He cocked his head at you, the flushed colour of his cheeks doing nothing to hide his previous activities.

“Th- thanks. You can go now.”

“So soon? I thought we could share it, maybe watch a movie?”

He shook his head, shuffling himself up his bed until his back hit the wall as you got closer.

“N- no, maybe later? I was just in the middle of something-”

You raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well what he’d ‘just been in the middle of’.

“Oh?” You asked, sitting on the edge of his bed after you placed the ice cream on his bedside table.

“Were you already watching something?”

You turned to grab his laptop, much to Jisung’s despair.

“W- wait!”

He lunged for you in an attempt to grab the computer from your hands, but you quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room with it, knowing he couldn’t follow you if he wanted to keep that hard-on hidden.

“Y/N, please don’t!”

You smiled wickedly, flicking the screen up, the gentle light illuminating your face.

And you were greeted by the sight of a full-screen close up of a clean shaven, soaking pussy.

You shot him a look of mock surprise, tapping the space bar to resume the video.

Jisung threw himself backwards onto the pillows, dragging the covers over his face as he’d been well and truly busted.

The video played, and the scenes in front of you acted out with a pair of perfectly manicured fingers sliding in and out of the pussy. Fake moans and cries resounded from the computer, the woman in question obviously acting way too hard.

“You like this kind of thing?” You asked, closing the lid of the laptop. You’d seen enough.

Jisung kicked his legs in annoyance, huffing under the covers.

“Hey… you don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re a hot blooded male, Ji.” You laughed, chucking the laptop back onto his bed.

He let out a frustrated groan, sitting upright and throwing the covers from his face.

“I just… wanted to see.”

His bottom lip pouted perfectly, his hazel doe eyes appealing to you to not make fun of him.

As if you would have.

“Wanted to see what?” You asked, settling back onto the edge of his bed.

He fiddled with the covers, avoiding your gaze.

“W- well… you know. I wanted to see… how girls like to be touched.” He mumbled, hanging his head.

A pang of adoration shot through you, your resolve crumbling by the second. How could he be so utterly fucking irresistible?

“It turns you on? Watching those videos?”

Jisung nodded, still staring at the bed.

You shifted uncomfortably as the wetness between your legs became painfully apparent, this whole situation seeming almost too convenient.

“Well,” you sighed, reaching for his fidgeting hands. “Those kinds of videos aren’t always accurate, you know? A lot of the time they’re just acting.”

He cocked his head at you, his beautifully plump lips pursing.

“Sometimes it’s better to just learn for yourself.” You whispered, stroking his fluffy honey coloured hair out of his face.

Jisung swallowed, his doe eyes burning into you.

“B- but… I don’t have a girlfriend.” He muttered, leaning into the gentle touch of your hand that was now on his cheek.

“You don’t need one.”

You held your breath as you leaned into him, placing a single, gentle kiss against his pink lips. Jisung’s eyes went wide as you pulled away, the realisation of what you were proposing sinking in.

You half expected him to shout and run away, but he didn’t.

He simply leaned forwards, pressing his lips back to yours.

You smiled against his mouth as his kiss quickly became desperate, needy in his desires. His hands were everywhere, wanting to touch you in every place all at once, but not knowing where to start. He managed to remove your suit blazer, his hands shaky as he fumbled with the buttons on your white blouse.

You placed your hands on his, breaking the kiss and looking him in the eye.

“Slow down… Let me.”

You stood from the bed, standing in front of him as you began to pop your buttons open. You took your time, letting him take in every part of your exposed skin as his hand disappeared under the bed covers.

Shrugging off your blouse, you reached around behind you and unzipped your pencil skirt, pushing it slowly down over your thighs and letting it pool to the floor.

Jisung bit his lip, his eyes glued to your semi naked form.

“Are you touching yourself?” You asked quietly, reaching to your back to unclasp your bra.

Jisung nodded, the subtle movements of his hand beneath the sheets showing you that he was stroking himself as you undressed for him.

Seeing him as eager as this was just making you melt, and you deftly unhooked your bra, sliding it over your arms and dropping it to his floor, adding to the collection of clothes that already called it home.

You sat back on his bed, resting your back against the wall.

“Come here, baby.”

Jisung instantly crawled to you, removing his shirt as quickly as he could.

You opened your legs for him, and he sat on his knees in between them. Reconnecting your kiss, you laced your fingers into the beautifully thick hair at the back of his head, tugging just enough to tell him you wanted him. You were rewarded with the most sweet sounding of whines, and your heart skipped in response to him.

“Do you want to touch me, baby?”

Jisung nodded against your lips, his hand gliding up the smooth skin of your thighs.

“Will you… show me how?” He asked, his words quiet.

You smiled at him lovingly, taking his hand in yours.

With expectant slowness, you brought it down to your clothed heat, placing it flat against your slit. Jisung inhaled sharply, the warmth of your core against his palm making him more needy than ever.

Sliding your fingers up to his wrist, you held him gently, moving his hand up and down over your pussy.

“Like this…” You whispered, your gaze fixed to his face as he took over.

His motions were careful, his eyes filled with wonder as he touched you. You desperately tried to stay in control, knowing that you were responsible for him right now, but the firmness of his fingers sliding against your heat just felt too good. Your breathing staggered as the beginnings of heat began to spark in your stomach.

“You’re so wet, Y/N…” He muttered, more to himself than to you.

You smiled helplessly, closing your eyes as he slid your panties aside.

“C- can I?” He asked, looking for your consent. You just nodded, releasing a deep sigh as his fingers slid through your naked folds.

There was no particular technique to his motions, but the simple feeling of his fingers against you was enough for now. Soft sounds of moisture from your slickness filled the room, and you allowed him to simply explore you. He used the whole length of his finger, gliding it through your inner and outer labia with slow, tentative swipes.

“Does this feel good?”

You inhaled deeply, his words melting your heart as he vocalised his need to please you.

“Let’s take these off-” You whispered, bucking your hips up as you slunk your panties off yourself, tossing them aside.

“Take yours off too.”

Jisung nodded, standing from the bed to remove his shorts.

The second he pulled them down, his throbbing erection sprang free, and you salivated at the sight. You had no idea how well endowed he really was, and it was quite possibly the most beautiful cock you’d ever seen. Larger than average, a gentle curve to its’ shape with a soft pink head. All you wanted to do was taste it.

Lying down on his bed, you beckoned for him to come back to you, opening your legs for him. He settled himself on his stomach, his face now only inches away from your sopping heat.

“Give me your hand-” You breathed, wrapping your fingers around his wrist.

Propping yourself up on your elbows, you brought his hand down to your bare pussy, isolating his middle and index finger together.

You placed his fingertips over your clit, biting on your lip as you guided them around in slow, firm circles.

His awed expression morphed into one of lust as he watched you, and he quickly picked up on the technique. He took over the motions, and you laid flat on the bed as he stirred up the pressure in your core.

“That’s it, baby-” You sighed, emitting a gentle moan of pleasure as he worked you perfectly.

“I want to try something…” He whispered, his eyes fixed to your pulsating pussy.

A sudden sensation of rough wetness crossed your clit, and you arched your back in sheer pleasure. You shot a look down at him, realising that he was now flicking gentle licks across you.

You closed your eyes, releasing a quiet laugh of exasperation as he laved his tongue through your folds, rippling it across your clit with firm, repetitive motions that forced the knot in your stomach to expand helplessly.

“F- _fuck_ … Ji… I thought you said you didn’t know what to do- _ahh_ -”

Jisung smirked against you, his hot breath sending waves of warmth across your lower body.

“I’ve watched enough porn to know that girls like this…” He hummed, dragging his tongue across you once more.

“Suck my clit, baby-” You whispered, lacing your fingers into his hair.

Jisung dived back between your legs, his plump, pink lips forming a snug cocoon around your bud as he suckled gently. You cried out in utter pleasure, your back arching off the bed, your grip on his tresses tightening just enough to show him you loved it.

“Don’t stop…” You appealed, your breathing utterly ragged.

Humming in content and spurred on by your praises, Jisung continued his gentle flicks and sucks with renewed vigour. Reducing you to an utter mess, the desperate need to be filled by him consumed you.

“Can I use my fingers?” He whispered, prodding them at your entrance.

“Use two-” You moaned, keening with anticipation for his touch.

Jisung gently pushed his digits into your walls, biting on his lip at the tight sensation of your pussy around him. He slid them all the way in, forcing a whine from your lips before he retracted them and repeated the action.

“H- harder…”

Your instruction sent waves of lust over Jisung, and he picked up the pace of his motions. Reconnecting his tongue with your clit, he rammed his fingers into you simultaneously, providing almost too much stimulation for your body to cope with.

“You’re… you’re doing so g- good, baby-” You whined, feeling the pressure in your core build to the point of collapse.

“Are you gonna cum?” He asked, his tone expectant and utterly excited.

“ _Ahh._.. I- I’m close…”

A low groan emitted from him, his intentions on getting you to orgasm set in stone.

He placed small, wet kisses along your pubic bone, loving every inch of you as he provided stimulation to every area he could reach from his position between your legs.

A sudden feeling of indescribable pleasure ripped through you as Jisung’s fingers grazed your g-spot, quite by accident. The loudest, most sinful expression of delight seeped from you, and Jisung gawped at you in curious wonder.

You looked down at him, shaking your head in disbelief.

“You just… found my g-spot, baby…”

He cocked his head at you, repeating the small action he’d just made by retracting his fingers until they were only 2 or so inches in, curling his fingers upwards, applying the same amount of pressure.

“Holy shit-” You whimpered. “D- do you feel it?”

Jisung nodded, a small smirk crossing his lips.

“Yeah… I feel it. It feels a bit rougher than the rest of you… It’s right… here-”

You threw your head back in defeat, your legs beginning to quiver around him as he brushed over your spot again. He had this absolutely nailed down, and you promptly began to orgasm around his fingers.

The relentless assault of his soft tongue on your clit, combined with the pressure he was rubbing on your spot pushed you into sheer euphoria, and you were consumed with urge to release _something,_ anything.

“Ji… I- I’m gonna cum… You might wanna move-”

You knew you were going to squirt, because there was simply no other way you could expel this pleasure with the stimulation he was giving you. It was inevitable, and utterly fucking erotic.

“Not a chance… Show me, Y/N.”

His words of acceptance pushed you over the edge, and with one final brush of your g-spot and a firm lap of your clit, the delicious waves of heat from your coil unravelled all at once, providing you with the overwhelming need to pee.

“Ah… f- _fuck_ \- oh my _god_ …”

You trembled helplessly, your eyes squeezed shut, tensing all over as clear, warm liquid shot from your pussy. You cried out in desire, your orgasm evaporating every bit of tension in your core as the feeling of release simply poured through your heat, soaking Jisung’s mouth and chin, plus the bed sheets beneath you. You felt almost lightheaded as he removed his fingers from you, sitting upright on his knees.

“Wow.”

He wiped his mouth with his forearm, swiping over his drenched chin.

You threw your arm above your head as you caught your breath, your toes and legs going numb with the rush of the intensest orgasm you’d had in a long, long time.

“Does that… always happen?” He asked, a tone of smug satisfaction in his voice.

You shook your head, opening one eye to look at his beautifully flushed face.

“No. It doesn’t… You’re un- _fucking_ -believable, Han Jisung.”

Your eyes fell to the raging erection pressed against his stomach, and your desire bubbled anew.

You pulled yourself off the bed, your legs dangerously shaky as you stood up. Reaching for his hands, you tugged him to stand with you, sinking to your knees in front of him.

“You let me take care of you now, hm?”

Jisung’s eyes darkened, his gorgeously sculpted form above you acting as a feast for your eyes.

Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, you licked a small strip along the head, relishing in the taste of the pre-cum that had leaked from him.

Dragging your tongue over the underside of his shaft, you fluttered your eyes at him through your lashes as he entwined his fingers into your hair.

“Stop teasing…” He whined, his plump bottom lip pouting at you in that way that just made you weak.

You nodded in understanding, wrapping your lips tentatively around his pink head. Pursing your lips, you slid your mouth down around him, taking in every inch of his smooth length as far as you could, until he grazed the back of your throat.

You gagged quietly, removing yourself from him to take a breath. But before you could really fill your lungs, your mouth was forced back onto him as his hand took over.

“Let me show you how _I_ like it-” He growled, the ridges of his abs tensing as he began to roll his hips into your mouth.

You gripped at his thighs, your head bobbing over his throbbing cock as he worked you. You swallowed the lashings of cum that had escaped him as best you could, saliva collecting in the corners of your mouth from the trails you’d left over his length. His snaps became firmer, his grip on your hair tighter as he lost himself, chasing his own high desperately.

“ _Fuck_ … I can’t take this-” He whined, releasing his grip on you.

You took the chance to breathe, sliding your lips off his cock with a satisfying pop as Jisung grabbed you by the shoulders. He pulled you up and swiftly bent you over his desk, yanking your hips back into him.

Anticipation and wanting ran through every one of your nerves as Jisung kicked your legs apart, and you arched your back for him, presenting your soaking, needy pussy for fucking.

“For future reference…” You breathed, looking over your shoulder at him as he aligned himself with your entrance. “This is my favourite position.”

“That makes it my new favourite then…” He purred, easing his length into the rim of your walls.

A gasp of silent satisfaction emitted from you as he sunk his cock into you with a slow, deep thrust of his hips. He filled you so completely, you didn’t think you’d ever get enough of it.

“ _Ahh_ … this is unreal… _you’re_ unreal-” He groaned, a deep throaty sound that made the butterflies in your stomach go wild.

His hands held you tightly at the curve of your waist, his motions firm as he began to move. The squelching sounds of wetness and slapping skin on skin rang through your ears, his cock driving into you relentlessly as he picked up the pace.

Snap after snap of his hips forced you forwards over his desk, your knuckles turning white as you grabbed the other side of it. You threw your head back, your tresses splayed out over your naked back.

“Pull my hair…” You instructed, your words breathy.

Jisung complied, winding your hair around his hand and tugging gently as he continued to fuck you.

You moaned explicitly, helpless in your sounds of desire as Jisung grunted from behind you. His body tensed, the veins in his neck popping at the exertion of the sex and his encroaching high that he was now chasing with brutal intensity.

“You… take me… so f- _fucking_ well, baby-” He purred, tugging your head back as he slammed into you.

“Tell me… I’m a good girl-” You whined, your breathing restricted with the angle he was holding your head back at.

“You’re _such_ a good girl… so good for me, letting me play with you like this-”

You weren’t often feeling submissive, but seeing Jisung like this made you feel utterly small and helpless. He was so all-consuming when he wanted to be, and with proper guidance, you imagined him being the ultimate dominant. He just needed a chance to blossom…

Releasing his grip on your hair, a firm smack against your rear made you yelp with wanting. Jisung bit on his lip at your reaction and the way you involuntarily tensed around him as a result. He repeated the action, groaning desperately as your snug walls contracted around his throbbing cock.

“I… I’m cumming, baby-” He whined, his snaps reducing to frantic ruts as he began to release inside you. His whole body trembled, his cheeks burning a shade of crimson red as you felt his hot seed flood your pussy.

Humming in delight, you allowed him to ride out his high, soothing him with sweet nothings as he milked himself for every last drop he could manage.

The moment he removed himself from you, the strength in your legs all but dissipated.

Jisung gathered you in his arms, helping you to his bed and laying you down. He quickly joined you, snuggling into your clammy, heaving cleavage as he pulled the sheets over both of you.

Throwing your arm above his head, you stroked the fluffy tresses that tickled at your chin, feeling his arms wind around your waist.

“So… does this… make us a thing now?” He eventually asked, his words coming out as a muffled whisper.

You peeked down at him, smiling in quiet adoration.

“Do you want us to be a thing?”

“I… I wouldn’t mind it.” He replied, snuggling deeper into your breasts.

You ran your fingers over his back, closing your eyes as post-coital bliss set in.

“Why don’t we just take things one day a time? And if you want me to be your girlfriend after a while… then I will be.”

Jisung nodded against you, squeezing you just that little bit tighter to let you know he was okay with that.

“At least now I know why you’ve been so crabby lately…” You half-laughed, wanting to kick yourself for not realising that sexual frustration was a very real and valid reason for him to have been in such a bad mood.

“I’m sorry…” He sighed. “I just didn’t know how to deal with it. Living with you only makes it harder. You seriously need to stop walking around in your underwear, Y/N.”

You let out a scoff of disbelief, feeling almost bad that your innocent goings about your day had been giving him such a hard time.

“Well next time, I’ll know what to do. You know you can just come to me, right?” You replied.

“ _Every_ time I’m feeling… you know?” He asked, peeking up at you from your chest.

You nodded in agreement, noting the concerned tone to his voice.

“You do realise that’s basically all the time?”

“That’s fine, baby.” You smiled, stroking his hair. “I just wish we’d done this sooner.”

Jisung hummed in content, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to feel your presence and warmth.

“Y/N…?” He eventually called, your name leaving his lips as a barely audible whisper.

“Hm?”

“I think… the ice creams’ melted.”

You giggled helplessly at his innocent comment, sending him into fits of his own laughter. The two of you remained tight in your locked embrace until the glowing light of the morning crept through the curtains, committing to the lessons of love you’d give each other, for the rest of your long, happy lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
